Yours, Mine, and Ours
by Sky's Eternity
Summary: Five Shot. Each Gundam Boy talks to a Senshi. 1xUsa, 2xMina, 3xAmi, 4xRei, 5xLita. Complete. Formerly Perfect Love. SEQUEL UP!
1. Healing Moonlight

Summary: One-Shot. Heero's love for Usagi is finally revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Both belong to their respective owners so please support the official release.

* * *

I stand here and watch you cry,

Screaming with endless sorrow,

Through those Sapphire Eyes,

I simply stand and here see your pain,

The words I'm okay are not fooling,

Those white lies are nothing too me,

Why can't you see it's me that you need,

No longer can I stand here and watch you cry,

It's time for me to stand by your side,

Pain forgotten and life renewed,

Let the Moon shine in all when all is true,

Your pain is gone and love has renewed.

* * *

Hey if anyone knows of the fanfiction where Heero is married to Usagi and visits the Pilots and finds out that she's pregnant could you tell me? Thank you.


	2. Amazon Queen

Summary: Wufei maybe a warrior but he knows how to heal a heart.

* * *

_I standing watching you here tonight,_

_Pondering why I see keep seeing the light you hold to,_

_Yet losing heart can be so dear,_

_The mixed emotions have become unclear,_

_Happiness._

_Sadness._

_Joy._

_Pain._

_Duty._

_Loyalty._

_Betrayal._

_Honour._

_Cruelty._

_Respect._

_Death._

_Life._

_These emotions are dear to you help you heal,_

_Yet there are those the cause you pain so dear,_

_My sword stained with blood and hurt,_

_Your storm sees through,_

_The barrier I build,_

_The Coldness I once wore,_

_Has turned to so much more,_

_I take your hand and mine,_

_Together forever,_

_My Amazon Queen.

* * *

_

I've been getting lots of positive reviews from my Heero x Usagi poem so I decided to do one for everyone Gundam Boy and Inner Senshi. Thx to those who helped me find the fic I was looking for! 


	3. Lonely Fire

Summary: Trowa knows what Loneliness truly is.

-----------------------------------------

Those fierce eyes that burn with so much pride,

The flames of passion and purity I see you dawn so proudly,

Beneath the Mask I see the true you,

Alone and afraid,

To see the love that surrounds you so,

Uncertain and indecisive,

Walking alone down the lonely path,

No man to see the purity and light you bear,

You answer to call of duty,

Whenever someone is in need,

But who will save you,

From the pain that you hide?

Protecting.

Defending.

Fighting.

Killing as well,

I understand the need to fight for right;

these hands of war don't fit you so,

The Warrior you have become,

Was what you were born to be,

I took the ice I had made?

The loneliness I felt,

Thrusting my power together with yours,

The darkness I once knew,

Is gone because of you,

With the power that you bear,

And the love I can feel around you,

I love you,

Rei. 


	4. Uncertain Mind

Summary: Quatre doesn't need his Empathy to see.

--------------------------------------------------

Your as sweet as sugar,

And bright as the sun that shines down upon us so,

Your smiles can light up even the most depressed child,

As you leave behind the happiness you give,

I sense the brutally and fear that you hold,

The fear of losing what is dear to you,

The Princess,

Not the blonde haired Peacecraft from the news I bet!

The one who will join the universe and preserve peace,

You fear for her life and for her struggle,

You see the pain she goes through,

Day in and day out,

Unable to help,

With college down you're back,

The uncertain you feel,

Physically you lack,

In terms of battle,

Avoidance and aid,

Are the only things you can do,

From your own point of view,

Sweet Ice can't you see?

You do more for you her,

Then you can see!

The friend that came first,

That sees you as a sister and best friend,

She'll fight the government to keep you alive,

Even at the sacrifice of her own life,

Now I ask of you,

Take my hand and aid you I shall,

I will give you not only guidance,

I give you my heart,

My Sweet Ami.


	5. Opposite's Attraction

Summary: Duo attracts the opposite.  
----------------------------------

Alone,

A word we both know,

Destiny,

Duty,

Fate,

That is what brings us and separates us,

I walk a road of killing and protecting,

You walk a road of peace and fighting,

Both with the same goal,

Our reward the awaits,

Is what has been,

You life forever immortal and young,

I live for once and only,

Until we met at least,

The golden wire

We both never knew,

Our Hearts beat,

Our Souls connect,

Our hands touch,

the blood on our hands,

We both share once and for all,

I'll stand beside you,

If you stand beside me,

Together with out fail,

We'll fight for our future,

And for a perfect world,

This heart of mine aches as I see tears,

Fall from the eyes of beauty,

A Leader,

A follower,

Worlds different so,

Yet hold common ground,

The destroyer,

The Lover,

Life and death,

Love and Hate,

Hope and Despair,

Gold And Silver,

Sweet and Sour,

We a pair,

I'll take yours,

If take mine,

Forever and Always,

My Mina.


End file.
